Asthma Pregnancy study. The B-Well-Mom Study is a pregnancy cohort degined to investigate changes in maternal asthma control related to immune function, inflamation, environmental and lifestyle factors. Cohort is 400 pregnant women with asthma and 150 without. Daily measurements of lung function is collected to assess lung function and inflamation in relation with air pollution exposures and dietary antioxidants.